Twelve Days of Christmas
by xxxTalesxxx
Summary: Twelve short MikaLight fluffs with a holiday motif. Happy holidays, everyone!
1. Warm Noses

A/N: A CHRISTMAS PRESENT FOR THOSE WHO SUPPORT MIKAMIXLIGHT. NOW GO WRITE A MIKALIGHT FOR ME. C:

-x-

Mikami was loath to cut his hair, the likes of which currently covering his face with a warm, thick layer of black strands. However, with each

passing day, he couldn't help but acknowledge he was beginning to resemble an Old English Sheepdog and losing his image of a clean, well-

dressed lawyer. Some of his peers at work would insinuate that a trim was necessary, and he was finding it quite tedious to constantly twitch

his head to the side in order to see anything.

One day, Light casually brought of the topic of a haircut.

"Teru-kun, I haven't seen your eyes in weeks. Can you still use them behind those bangs?"

"I'm sorry, milord. I've been trying to put it off, but I guess it can't be ignored." The prosecutor sighed and shifted, leaning heavily against

a wall.

"You don't seem too enthusiastic. You're usually religious when it comes to hygiene." Light looked up from the book he was reading, and

his eyebrows furrowed. "What's wrong?"

"I don't like it when my nose is cold. Before you ask, I have tried scarves. They have failed me."

"That's all?" The younger male seemed bemused. "Very well; return here with your hair at a normal length, and I'll give you something

that will keep your nose warm all day long."

That's how he ended up in his current position, trudging home in the snow while the cold bit at his nose and eyes. Even worse was the

fact that his head had not realized that he no longer needed to constantly throw his bangs to the side, so it looked as if he were

having a mild seizure.

Upon arriving home he strode into the kitchen after putting up his coat and cap.

"Is this to your liking, Milord?"

"Yes. As promised, I'll now show you how to keep your nose warm all through the day." The distance between the two closed, Light's lips

gracing Teru's chilled nose for a long moment before he pulled away. The older one was flabbergasted, eyes wide and cheeks flaming red. He

put one hand on his nose and blinked rapidly.

"There. Now isn't your nose warm?"

Mikami nodded slowly and smiled widely.

Additional notes: REFORMATTED. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.  
Seriously. Formatting /really/ hates me. DX; If you have any tips and/or secrets, please share. ;3;


	2. Snow Day

A/N: My goal is to give all of you type two diabetes from all the fluffy, sugary fluffity fluff-fluff. Isn't fluff a funny word? :'D Stare at it for a moment: fluff. FLUFF.

The park was not as crowded as he had expected. Then again, even though it had snowed torrentially the night prior, the roadways had been

cleared early enough for school to remain in session. Mikami Teru had no doubt in his mind that as soon as the bells rung, the place would be

swarming with children making snowmen and having snowball fights.

His God was currently finishing the former activity, gloved hands expertly smoothing out the last of the rough snow. He extended his palm

towards the prosecutor who promptly gave him a top hat, two extremely large buttons, a carrot, and a scarf, and

then took several steps backward to examine his handiwork.

"It's beautiful, Milord." Mikami complimented. "The proportions are perf--"

He was interrupted by a ball of snow hitting him right between the eyes, Light bending over with a challenging smirk on his face. The lawyer

retaliated when the Yagami was in the middle of speaking.

"Really, Teru. You speak too much so-"

Splat.

The battle was on now, several curious onlookers keeping their distance as two fully grown men in suits pelted each other with snowballs. It

was an epic contest; Mikami's projectiles were larger and thrown harder, but Light was quicker and had better accuracy.

Teru let his God win, of course; though he did nail him a few times in order to exact revenge on all the times his master would not eat the food

he had specially prepared.

With a huff he threw his arms up in the air, fog trailing out of his mouth.

"You win. You win."

Light crossed his arms in a dignified manner as to show it was obvious that he would emerge victorious; however, the poor man was quivering

in his boots. Mikami approached him apprehensively, hearing the occasional click of chattering teeth and noticing how Light was in a state of

constant vibration.

"You're cold."

It was not a question.

"I told you that you should have worn an additional layer," as he chided, the older male slipped off his trench coat and wrapped it around the

other who huddled gratefully into its warmth.

"Th-thank you, m-my pet." Light smiled weakly at the prosecutor, the likes of which seeming to roll his eyes at the name- it was an obvious

measure to ensure Light's authority- as he wrapped one arm around his shoulders.

"Come on, let's go home."

During the walk home, Teru couldn't help but blush when Light cuddled closer and complained that he was still shivering, even when it was

obvious he wasn't.

Add. notes: Formattinghatesme. ;_;


End file.
